


Stop Looking At Her Ass

by prawnotonlyellow



Category: markchan - Fandom
Genre: 18R, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prawnotonlyellow/pseuds/prawnotonlyellow





	Stop Looking At Her Ass

1.

李马克现在很头疼。

鸡巴都已经掏出来了结果在这里看两个女生做爱是什么鬼？

2.

事情是这样的。

今天李马克和李东淑约好了在她的家复习功课的，但是不是打着复习的名号准备干点其他什么事情就不得而知了。

因为李东淑的原话是这样的。

“马克哥哥！今晚我爸妈不在家，能不能来我家教我英语啊？”

李马克随便拿了几本书放进书包，又看见虚掩的抽屉里放着几盒安全套，李马克随便拿起了两盒就往书包里的隔层塞。

复习功课为什么拿安全套？

李马克给自己的解释是，万一呢？

3.

李马克家离李东淑家也不远，两个人都住在同一个小区，到了李东淑家门外，李马克还在脑补等下嗯嗯啊啊哦哦的事，没忍住先红了脸笑出声。

李马克深吸了一口气，按了门铃，果然听到了李东淑用她那甜腻的声音喊了声，“等等啊，我这就来！”

来开门的李东淑换上了一身居家服，家里的暖气看来开得很足，和李马克把自己裹成粽子的打扮不同，李东淑穿着粉色小背心，黑色的短款运动裤，还扎了一颗丸子头，光着脚出来迎接他。

李东淑小麦色的皮肤衬托得她整个人更性感，笑起来露出的两颗小门牙，再加上那裹了蜜的嗓音，cutie sexy这个词仿佛就是为她而造，李马克是越看越喜欢。

“东淑啊，是李马克吗？”

嗯？不是说家里没人吗？

李马克还没进门就看到了一位女生探出头打量他，那女生染了一头褐色的头发，大眼睛，皮肤白皙，和李东淑站在一起感觉就是海尔兄弟（划掉）姐妹。

有点眼熟。

“罗渽敏你怎么在这！”

“你都能来我怎么不能来了！”

李东淑一看情势不对，这两人又要吵起来了，她连忙道，“马克哥哥快进来，里面暖和点。”

李马克把这句话听出了歧义，咬着李东淑的耳朵，“里面是还挺暖和的。”

4.

“罗渽敏怎么也来了？”

李马克被李东淑领到房间后，把书包扔到旁边的床上随后坐下，露出委屈的小表情搂着李东淑的细腰抬头看着她。

李东淑最见不得他这个样子了，垂下的海鸥眉加上圆圆的大眼睛里雾上一层水汽，还要嘟着嘴，李东淑每每都被可爱得不行。

李东淑没忍住低头亲他一口，“渽敏她来学做小饼干，她家没烤箱就来我家嘛，而且我也约了哥哥，总不能放飞机不是吗？”

李马克露出难为的表情，“那我勉强接受这个理由，但是我要你再亲一个。”

李东淑捧起李马克的脸就亲了下去，刚碰到嘴唇就被李马克抱起一个翻身压在身下。

“我就知道哥哥会这样。”

“既然东淑那么聪明，知道下一步要做什么吗？”

5.

“东淑！饼干烤好了！”

李东淑正和李马克吻得难舍难分，小背心和内衣已经被李马克推到胸上，胸部像两只会晃动的小白兔，李东淑的身材比其他少女更丰满，手小的李马克双手差点托不住她的酥胸，他低头亲亲她粉色的乳晕，李东淑听到罗渽敏的声音越来越靠近，无力地推了推身上的人，“哥哥，会被渽敏看到的……”

李马克又扒下李东淑的短裤，隔着内裤抚摸她的私密处，“乖，我们不理她。”

李东淑被撩拨得早就湿透了内裤，腿也不禁长得更开，“但是我没关门……”

“我们东淑怕被罗渽敏看，怎么还把腿长那么开呢？”

李马克又把内裤撩向一边，中指在阴处绕圈打转，眼睛紧盯着娇艳欲滴的花瓣不停出水，把人弄得呻吟了才肯插入第一根手指，李东淑满眼春水望着他，“哥哥能不能再快一点？”

李马克顺从地放入多两根手指快速抽插，湿漉漉的小穴发出“噗哧噗哧”的声音，“东淑好骚啊，里面都是水了，不用哥哥帮忙做润滑了。”

“不要润滑了嗯……哥哥赶快啊进来疼疼我……”

6.

罗渽敏推门而入的时候，看到李东淑衣衫不整地躺在床上，内裤早已完全褪去，大张着腿对着门口，全身因为欲望泛着粉红，站在床边背对着她的李马克已经掏出性器拆安全套了。

“渽敏……”

李东淑小声呼唤，罗渽敏不是第一次看见李东淑这么个模样，今天的她依旧很是诱人，李东淑就好比一块小蛋糕上蜂蜜糖浆裹着的樱桃，咬一口就会流出水。

罗渽敏咽了咽口水，走到床边蹲下抚摸逗弄，伸出舌头替李东淑舔了一口满是汁水的花穴。

“啊！”

听到声音的李马克一回头就是这么一副场景，罗渽敏已经在他不知道的情况下进入了房间，还光明正大地吮吸李东淑的花穴，还发出“啧啧”的声响。

受到刺激的李东淑弓起身子，双手把罗渽敏的头更压向自己阴处的方向，嘴里还在喃喃自语，“哥哥唔……”

“东淑乖，哥哥在这里，”李马克迅速拉开罗渽敏，“你怎么回事？！”

罗渽敏一女生抵不过李马克力量，一下就坐在了地上，她揉了揉摔疼的屁股怒瞪李马克，“你才怎么回事！我在帮东淑舔逼没看到吗！”

“你让开！”

罗渽敏直接爬上床，说了句“我偏不！”又继续刚刚的舌头运动。

罗渽敏的舌头很灵活，时不时还会轻轻拍打揉捏李东淑的阴唇，把李东淑搞得欲仙欲死的。

李马克也不好对女生动粗，干站着什么也做不了，性器早就硬得不像话了，涨得红紫还长得凶残。

7.

“喂，该到我了。”

出了名好脾气的李马克忍无可忍了，从一开始是罗渽敏帮李东淑舔花穴，到罗渽敏也脱下内裤撩开裙子让李东淑帮她，看两个女生在做爱，自己硬着鸡巴站在一旁是什么鬼！

把罗渽敏拉开，李马克好不容易扶着性器插入李东淑温暖湿润的小穴抽插了几下，罗渽敏又推开他说，“好了好了，到我了。”

“嗯？我才插进去啊罗渽敏！”

“我不管，说好轮流的。”

李马克深吸一口气，威胁她，“你再不走开我叫李帝努来了啊。”

“Why? She is my friend.”

“Excuse me? She is my girlfriend!”

“你女朋友？我舔遍她全身上下，搞得她高潮的时候你还不知道在哪呢？”

躺在床上的李东淑差点被李马克插到高潮怎么知道性器又拔了出去，被欲望支配的她难受地呻吟，“你们两个吵架的时候能不能摸摸我？”

罗渽敏摸上李东淑的奶子，然后亲吻时故意发出啵得一声，“宝贝别着急，我来了。”

李马克看着幼稚的罗渽敏，一边无语一边掏手机给李帝努拨电话去。

8.

李帝努接视频电话的时候被一个已经明显硬挺的鸡巴吓到了。

又看了一眼来电人，李帝努满头雾水，“兄弟你干嘛？”

“李东淑家你知道在哪儿吧，你快过来，到了和我说我给你开门。”

李帝努更慌了，“你想在你女朋友家和我上床吗？我只把你当兄弟啊哥！”

“滚！”李马克往上拍了李东淑和罗渽敏在做爱的场景，“你自己看，你女朋友和我女朋友搞上了，赶紧把她给带走！”

“我艹！这怎么回事！”

“她已经严重打扰到我和我女朋友交流感情了！”

挂断电话前李帝努还能听见罗渽敏和李东淑的呻吟声，然后再看看自己的小兄弟，他这不是怕累着罗渽敏嘛，原来她是欲求不满啊？

怎么不跟自己说！

9.

李帝努进了房间看见罗渽敏又和李马克吵起来了，赶紧把她抱起，罗渽敏吓了一跳双手勾着他的脖子双脚缠着他的腰，“你怎么在这！”

罗渽敏早已褪去上衣，内衣被推到胸上露出雪白的胸紧紧贴着李帝努，裙子下的淫水早已也泛滥成灾。

李帝努摸了一把放到罗渽敏眼前，“你欲求不满吗？”

被男朋友现场抓奸的罗渽敏看见他手上都是自己的淫水红了脸，心虚骂道，“臭流氓！”

“哟，我还没说你呢小色鬼，人家做爱你凑什么热闹？”

“李东淑那么可爱，谁不想和她做爱。”

罗渽敏说完还露出委屈巴巴的表情看着他，李帝努亲了一下他的眼角，又把人抱到李东淑的梳妆台前。

罗渽敏坐在他的腿上，花穴因为没穿内裤更能感受到李帝努炙热的硬物，这时李帝努拉着她的手摸上那烫手的地方，“乖，帮我舔舔。”

10.

“宝贝别着急，哥哥这就来艹你。”

李马克因为罗渽敏搞得头大，现在人终于走了，他把李东淑抱起，温柔地帮她拿了个枕头垫背，双手撑在李东淑两旁，又俯下身在她耳边说，“我要进去了。”

李东淑的意识迷迷糊糊的，睁开眼看到是李马克又发起撒娇攻势，勾着他的肩膀嘟起嘴，“哥哥……要亲亲……”

李马克顺从地亲了上去，因为李东淑高潮了一次，他手扶着性器很顺利地插入了李东淑的花穴。

李马克开始了缓慢的抽插，抓起李东淑放在身侧的双手放到她的耳边十指相扣，他顺着李东淑的嘴唇往下亲，来到乳头的地方却停了下来，吸吮那颗早已充血挺立的乳粒，嘴里还要说荤话。

“我吸得用力点，我们东淑这里会不会有奶给我喝？”

“嗯痒……”

李东淑因为得到双重的快感仰起头，脚趾蜷缩，双腿勾着李马克的腰，没一会儿感觉又要高潮了。

“快点，再快点……嗯哥哥好快……”

李马克拔出性器，又在把龟头推进去，即使自己已经硬得不像话了也要逗李东淑，他来回勾着李东淑的花穴道，“东淑更喜欢我的鸡巴还是罗渽敏的舌头？”

“喜欢哥哥的鸡巴……”

“要叫我什么？”

“老公……”

李东淑说完，花穴还用力吸了一下李马克的性器，伸手摸了摸交合处，把沾满淫液的手指舔了一下。

看到这个画面，李马克终于忍不住了，腰上像是装了马达似的，用力抽插了数十次，整个床架发出“吱呀吱呀”的声音，最后一次把性器完全顶入李东淑的花穴里，全数射在了安全套里。

李东淑喘着粗气，眨了眨满是水光的眼睛，又夹紧了体内的性器，小声道，“唔我们能不能不要戴套再来一次？”

11.

罗渽敏蹲下帮李帝努口交，但是因为李帝努完全勃起的尺寸异于常人，大得让她吞吐困难，剩下含不完的部分只能用手帮他撸，泪光沾在睫毛上扑闪扑闪地看着李帝努，李帝努感觉自己又硬了几分。

过了好一会儿，李帝努拍了拍罗渽敏，示意她起来，李帝努抱起她换她坐在椅子上，分开她的腿，埋头进去舔罗渽敏湿润得滴水的花穴。

李帝努嘴上功夫挺厉害的，罗渽敏还没反应过来，已经被他舔得神魂颠倒，李帝努一脸得意地看着她，还要坏心眼地咬她的大腿根。

“喂！不要留下痕迹！”

李帝努更用力咬了一下才松口，红彤彤的牙印在雪白的肌肤上非常明显，“这里又没人能看见，你是要出去泡其他男人还是怎么着？”

罗渽敏自觉斗不过他，只能保持沉默，任他在自己的大腿根处种草莓。

“……你属狗的吗，我的大腿都是你的牙印了。”

“不要你出去找男人。”

罗渽敏知道李帝努生气了，摸摸他的后脑勺安抚他，换来的却是李帝努的疼爱，罗渽敏没忍住呻吟了，“啊……”

李帝努一把抱起罗渽敏又坐回椅子上，他扶着硬物推入进去罗渽敏的花穴，“叫声亲亲老公我就动。”

“不要！”

“那你说，你更喜欢我的鸡巴还是李东淑的逼？”

罗渽敏见他不动只能试图自己晃着屁股，却被李帝努紧紧抓着腰，她一脸委屈吼道，“不喜欢你的鸡巴！”

“哦？那你还夹那么紧？”

“你出去啊！”

李帝努耳边还是李东淑被李马克艹一次就喊一声老公，又看了自己嘴硬的女朋友，“你能不能学学李东淑乖一点！”

罗渽敏赌气说，“那你去艹李东淑啊！”

话音刚落，一道炙热的视线扫描到他们俩，李马克连忙用身子挡着李东淑，“不准偷看我女朋友！”

李帝努也背向李马克，“哼！谁稀罕！”

回头李帝努又看了罗渽敏一眼叹了口气，“我这遭什么罪，嘴硬得要死，我还这么喜欢你。”

罗渽敏也看他可怜巴巴的样子，态度也有些软化，埋到他的耳边轻声说了一句，“老公……”

下一秒罗渽敏又后悔了，李帝努马上换成得意洋洋的模样，他这副扮可怜的装相自己怎么还不知道吗！

李帝努的公狗腰不是浪得虚名的，双手握紧罗渽敏的细腰，一下比一下用力的撞击，又因为是骑乘式，李帝努艹得更深，囊袋碰撞罗渽敏浑圆的屁股发出令人脸红的“啪啪”声。

“慢点……我要去了啊！”

李帝努不停顶着罗渽敏的敏感点，罗渽敏只感觉自己是浮在海上的小船，昏昏沉沉地在海上漂洋，快感让她的呼吸更为急促，呻吟声也越来越大。

抽插的动作越来越猛，听着李帝努粗重的呼吸声就知道射精了，久未发泄的他射了好长一段时间。

罗渽敏里面被烫得身子在抖，待李帝努射精后，罗渽敏泪眼朦胧望着李帝努，随后才意识到温热的液体就在自己的体内，吓得赶紧推搡他，“李帝努！你怎么没戴套内射！”

李帝努把性器拔出，白色的浊液流出，他亲了一口她的额头，“没事，我待会抱你去清理干净。”

“不要！你这流氓！”

李帝努坏笑，“哦？渽敏要为我生娃？”

“滚！我自己清理！”

见罗渽敏要起身，李帝努把她按回怀抱里，“你是不是太看不起我了，只射一次怎么够，不管等下我清理还是你自己清理，现在我们再来一次。”

12.

Q：两对情侣一起做爱，做了多久，换了几个姿势，才能让整个房间内充满麝香味？

-END-


End file.
